


Blueberries and Cream

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste is Like a Disney Princess, Alpha Luka Couffaine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Abortion, Breeding, Gabriel’s A+ Parenting, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Implied Mpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adrien Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Adrien, Stomach Bulge, Submissive Adrien Agreste, save the poor boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: More Lukadrien coming your way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Viperion, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

“Luka please.” Moaned Adrien

“Patience my kitten.”   
  
Adrien laid on Luka’s bed legs spread, hands attached on the bed post. Luka touched his chest, Adrien moaned as the guitarist black nails bush against a nipple. 

Luka left claws marks down his chest. Adrien arch into Luka’s touch.   
  
“Ple-huu-ase Luka pleaahh.” 

“I think you’re ready.”

* * *

Adrien is an omega, his gay, and a bit of femboy. Aka a disgrace in the Agreste’s name. Everyone was either an Alpha or an Beta.

Once Adrien presented at 14, Gabriel forced him to take vitamins to represent himself as a beta.

Adrien ran away a year later. He started to live with his boyfriend Luka’s family while his father was on a all around the world fashion tour. Ms. Couffaine helped Adrien detox the vitamins out of his system.   
  


At age 16 Adrien went to heat at breakfast, Ms. Couffaine sent him to the guest bedroom to make his nest.   
  


It’s a been a day, Luka’s mother and Luka talked about mating the blonde. Luka agreed to mate with him.

Luka walked into Adrien’s room, he was laying on his back and playing with his hole.   
  
“Luka...” Adrien panted 

Luka licked his lips.

“Luka please.” Moaned Adrien

“Patience my kitten.”   
  
Adrien laid on Luka’s bed legs spread, hands attached on the bed post. Luka touched his chest, Adrien moaned as the guitarist black nails bush against a nipple. 

Luka left claws marks down his chest. Adrien arch into Luka’s touch.   
  
“Ple-huu-ase Luka pleaahh.” 

“I think you’re ready.”

The Alpha’s hormones ran wild to mate the omega. The blonde smelled amazing, Luka gulped as Adrien got on his hands and knees. 

  
“Luka, it’s feels so hot. Please fill my pussy with your knot.”   
  
Luka took off his pants and boxers, he sat behind Adrien’s hole. The alpha pushed his index finger inside the hot cavern. 

  
“Poor kitten, you’re so loose. Thinking about me love?”   
  
“How can’t I. God Luka...”

One finger becomes an entire fist. The pink ring fit around snug Luka’s fist. Adrien’s small cocklette were streaming its seed all over his nest.   
  
“Luka I-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh I-I caaaahhhhn’t hold in much longer. Mate me Alpha.”   
  
Luka brought his cock to life, and put the head in the hole. Adrien moaned.

“God, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh so full. More.” 

“Patience kitty. I don’t want you tear.”

Then, the whole 14 inch rod was inside the omega. Luka start with slow thrusts. Adrien moaned he felt so full. Luka pulled out and flipped Adrien on his back. He started thrusting again.   
  


Adrien whined when the alpha’s thrusting made his stomach bulge. The omega’s hands run down Luka’s back. Luka started leaving hickeys on the omega’s neck deciding where his mate mark should be.   
  


“Luaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Luka I’m close.”   
  


“Cum for me kitten.”   
  


Adrien came screaming Luka’s name.

* * *

At one in the morning.

Adrien was nodding off in the nest. Luka walked out of the bathroom with a washcloth. He wiped off Adrien’s cum off of his five month pregnant cum filled stomach. Then, the dried slick from his thighs. He finished cleaning Adrien off.   
  


“Kitten, do you want to put on underwear?” 

“Yes. The lace one please.”

Luka pulled out lace see through panties and put them on the exhausted omega. He climbed in the nest tucking him and Adrien in. He kissed the omega’s big belly.   
  


“You took all my cum and my mark so well _Mon Amour._ I love you Ma Chèrie _.”  
  
_

Adrien purr, he nuzzled close to Luka before nodding off.   
  


“ _Je t’aime Aussi Luka._ ” Adri said before drifting off.

Luka cuddled the blonde kissing his cheek.   
  


“You’re mine and mine only.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Lukadrien coming your way.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a month since Adrien’s heat. He been sick lately and Ms. Couffaine confirmed that the blonde is pregnant.

Adrien and the Couffaine family was eating breakfast when Gabriel and Nathalie butt in. Adrien whimpered, he didn’t want to go back home.  
  


“You’re going home Adrien! Enough of this stupidity!” His father yelled, and grabbed his arm pulling him off Luka’s lap and outside. 

“That behavior is not welcome on my boat!”   
  


Nathalie stepped forward, “Mr. Agreste thanks you for taking care of his son, but you are forbidden to see him again.”   
  


“Why?” Asked Juleka 

“You changed him. You made him not longer in Mr. Agreste’s image. You were only supposed to take care, but you went to far. This is a warning!”   
  


Adrien ran back to let his alpha hold him one last time. Before, Gorilla took him back outside into the car. Nathalie followed them.   
  
The car left, Luka felt empty without his precious omega. He hoped Adrien would keep him and his child safe.

— 

Adrien was back to his prison home. He ran upstairs and cried on his bed. Nathalie came up and told him to bathe and get ready to see his father in 30 minutes.   
  


Adrien cried in the bath, he washed away Luka’s scent. Nathalie threw away his clothes that Juleka and Ms. Couffaine brought him.   
  


Adrien was back in his regular Beta clothes that he despised. He walked downstairs to meet his father in his office. Gabriel spoke up.  
  


“You’re forbidden to see that boy! And I’m setting up a abortion appointment tomorrow.”   
  


“But Father.”   
  


“You’re not an omega! You’re my Beta son! You’ll run my company one day, not with that ridiculous guitarist’s spawn attached to your hip!” He yelled,

Adrien whimpered.   
  


“Stop that ridiculous omega crap! I didn’t rise an omega! Now, Nathalie talked to your physical trainer and he has a regimen for you to lose some weight. If you try to fight me I’ll take you out of school. That is all.”   
  


Adrien run out of the room. He laid on his bed and rubbed his belly, he was attached to the child.

He didn’t want to do this, but he had to get out of this trapped environment and school was his only outlet.   
  


He would do anything to get out. Even if it means stripping a part of him away.

He watch baby videos crying that he’ll never be like those omega mothers.

* * *

Doctors placed a blanket over Adrien’s lower half. He whimpered when a nurse put his legs in the stirrups.   
  


The doctor came in all in scrubs. He moved the blanket a little more to see Adrien’s semi flat stomach. The doctor put gel on the omega’s midsection and turned on a machine with a screen. Adrien’s eyes threaten to spill tears, his heart pounding in his chest when he saw his baby on the screen. It was small dot but nevertheless there was life inside of him.   
  


His father was forcing him to make this decision. Pushing him to be something he wasn’t. He heard a soft whirring in the corner, the doctor was almost ready to begin the process. Something inside of him snapped, and he started screaming.   
  


The nurses tried to help him calm down but it just made things worse. He swing his legs kicking nurses in the chest. He got out of the blankets and ripped out the drugs. He stumbled into the hallway trying to get out of this clinic. Two hands grabbed his arms and slammed him into the wall.   
  
“What do you think your doing?!” Gabriel yelled, 

“I can’t do this father! I can’t kill my baby! I love it...” 

_SLAP_

Adrien held his cheek, Gabriel growled. The omega started having a panic attack scared that his father might kill him and his unborn baby. Gabriel started choking him.   
  


“ **You’ll go back into that room and do what I say!** ”

Adrien clawed his father’s hands, he was hurting him. His eyes began to get out of focus. Two large police man ripped off Gabriel’s hands. Adrien fell on the floor choking. Nurses gathered around the omega helping him to breathe. Each breath was getting shallow, he heard voices.  
  
“Monsieur Agreste! Breathe! We need an oxygen machine over here!”

Adrien felt air being pushed into him, then his eyes closed.

* * *

Adrien eyes fluttering open, and saw he was in a different room probably in another part of the hospital. The omega felt the oxygen mask helping him to breathe. He touched his stomach, is his baby alright? Where’s his father? 

A nurse came in along with a female doctor. 

  
“Hello Adrien, I’m glad you’re awake. You had a mild panic attack. You're baby is okay but you're blood pressure has gotten high this might cause a premature birth. Making sure to the blood pressure to a minimum. There's someone who would like to speak to you. They will come in a minute."

The doctor left, while the nurse stayed to prepare for his guest. The omega was fed and bathed. Adrien thought about Luka as he sat in the hospital bed. He prayed that the alpha was his guest. Someone knocked on his door and a man walked in.   
  


“Hello Monsieur Adrien, I am Kyle from Children services. I’m here to ask some questions.”   
  


“Okay...” 

“Has your father always been abusive? ”   
  


Adrien nodded, “Did he force you to only be a Beta even though you were born as a omega.” Kyle asked  
  


Adrien nodded, “I see. Your father no longer has custody of you. Unfortunately, your father has lost touch with all your family members. So we had to ask a couple of your friends you put as emergency contacts. Your boyfriend’s family is out of town at the moment but your friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng has offered to take care of you until your boyfriend comes back.”   
  


“Okay.”   
  
“Here’s my number if you need anything. We’ll be in touch.” Kyle left with his card in Adrien’s hand. 

  
Marinette and Mr. Tom pick Adrien up from the hospital. Marinette was kind to him made him beautiful outfits, Mrs. Cheng helped him with his change his hairstyle.   
  


One day, all hell broke lose. Adrien was snacking on some food in the Cheng’s kitchen. When he heard the news of a monster roaming the street. Before he knew it he was captured by a huge sweatshirt that was being controlled by somebody named Fashion Dad. Adrien was terrified. The large piece of clothing took him to the Eiffel Tower where he was put in a small cage out of silks.

The omega saw a man with a high class fashionable suit and expensive shoes. When the man spoke, Adrien recognized that voice it was his father. 

  
“Father why are you doing this?” 

  
“I’m not you’re father I’m Fashion dad! My fashion protects the things I love including you. They took you away from me, I won’t let that happen again.”   
  


Adrien panicked, his father was getting revenge on those who took his son away. His stomach started to hurt. He tried to calm down or else he would have a premature baby. It worked but he still trapped.   
  
“Gabriel Agreste!” Said a woman’s voice 

Adrien saw a girl that looked about his age. Clad in a red suit with black spots, Raven pigtails, and a red mask. Next to her was a blonde boy in a cat suit. 

“This is not the way to get your son back! You’re son won’t love you like this!” Said the cat boy

"Hawkmoth promised me that I'll keep my son forever. You heroes are just more people that want to take my son away from me!! Attack my beautiful creations and protect my son!"

Adrien's cage came alive it looked like a spider. The cage crawled away from the fight

"Help me please!" Screamed Adrien,

"Chat Noir! Get Adrien!" 

"On it!" Chat run towards the spider-like cage. The cage jumped, to another part of the tower and a sweater captured Chat. 

"Ladybug, I can't get to him!"

Adrien started getting sick from all the bouncing, he threw up while the cage was about to jump. The bile soiled the clothes and the cage unravelled in mid jump. Adrien screamed and grabbed a bar. His fingers began to slip.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! Help me! I'm slipping"

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug screamed while she battle Fashion Dad.

"I won't make it."

Adrien’s last finger slipped off the bar. He screamed as he fall down. He eyes slipped closed.   
  
“Gotcha ya!” Said a male voice, Adrien open his eyes. He is being carried by an another male superhero. The hero’s eyes met the omega’s. Adrien blushed, the hero was handsome. His teal eyes pierced the blonde's heart making it leap. Viperion's chest felt warm, that made Adrien felt at ease.

  
Viperion landed on the ground where Medics were waiting to check on the blonde omega. Viperion passed Adrien to a medic. Adrien whined, missing the warmth that Viperion had. 

“Not to worry princess, I’ll be back.” Said Viperion with a wink. He went back up to the fight

Adrien cheeks grew scarlet. He was so charming.

'Snapped out of it Adrien! You're with Luka! Screamed his thoughts.

An hour later,

Fashion Dad was defeated and the new heroes of Paris introduced themselves to the media. Adrien was sitting in a wheelchair waiting for Mr and Mrs. Cheng or Marinette to pick him up. The head medic ordered him on bed rest for the rest of his first trimester. 

"Hey bud!" 

Adrien saw his best friend Nino come over, there was a bench to where Adrien's chair was. Nino sat down.

"Hey Nino, what are you doing here?"

"Al, wanted to get an interview with the new heroes. I mean even now I can't believe we have superheroes now. How you've been?"

Adrien sighed, gently rubbing his stomach. "I'm okay, the doctor put me on a two month bedrest. Other than that I'm kinda of happy. I'm myself again, I'm with Luka, and I'm having a baby soon." 

"Al said you starting to glow. I'm real happy for you man. I better go check up on my mate. Hopefully, she hasn't embarrass the new heroes yet." 

Nino got up smiling as he left. Adrien waved goodbye. 

"My goodness I thought he never leave."

Adrien turned to see Viperion smirking while leaning against a pole. 

"Hey princess, told you I'll be back.", Viperion sat down on the bench, he then pulled Adrien between his legs

"U-um. T-thank you for recusing me."

The snake heroine started caressing the omega's cheek, Adrien purred. 

"I'm glad I was in the right place at the right time." 

"I never got your name...."

"It's Viperion." He kissed Adrien's hand right at knuckles.

Viperion licked on the omega's neck just above Luka's mark. He pushed back the omega's ponytail to get a better access. Marinette put two ribbons in the hairstyle. One thick ribbon was at the base wrapped in a bow, the other was thinner at the tip. Adrien moaned, "It's a shame, that someone else has claim you. I LOVE to ravish you. Alas, I don't have much time to do that, I must leave now princess."

Adrien whined, "Now, now princess. Don't fret I'll be back for you." He kissed the tip of Adrien's nose before running off.

Adrien was scarlet, Viperion's sexy voice made Adrien melt.

"Adrien?"

Adrien saw Marinette running towards him, she hugged him. 

"Are you alright? You smell different."

"It's erm my hormones getting back to normal."

"Oh okay. Luka is supposed to back tonight so I guess we better get going."

Marinate pushed Adrien back to the bakery. They were ten blocks away when Adrien started to make light conversation. 

"So how are you and Kim?"

"We're good actually. Kim is coming back from a competition. He won 2nd place, he's eager to start training for the Paris Swim Tournament. He took me on a date before he left. You miss Luka?"

"I do but he is making money to help his mother with the bills.”   
  


“That’s good.”   
  


The two friends made it back to the bakery. Sabine sent Adrien upstairs so she could make dinner and Marinette can help her father with the bakery.   
  


Adrien watched Marinette while she was making croissants. Adrien’s mouth watered when the treats came out of the oven.   
  


“Adrien, stop taking the croissants! They are for the customers.”   
  


Adrien started to cry from Marinette’s yelling.   
  


“I-I’m sowy Marinette. I’m just hungry, paranoid from this morning, I miss Luka, and I-I think I’m starting to get cravings! I n-need comfort!” Cried Adrien 

“Oh gosh, Adrien I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were stressed.”   
  


“I tried to stay calm but from my father captured me, to almost dying, to almost my baby again, and to Viperion flirting which made me incredibly horny. All these stupid hormones are getting to me!!! I just want my alpha!!”   
  


“Hey Kitty.” Said Luka 

Adrien embraced Luka nuzzling his chest. Luka petting his hair.   
  


“I hope he wasn’t too much.” Luka whispered, 

“Not until now. I understand, he went through a lot today.”   
  


“Yeah I heard. Well I better get him home.”   
  
“Oh let me get his stuff.” 

Marinette brought Adrien’s things down and watched Luka and Adrien out. 

She hoped Adrien stays safe especially with his father still out there.

* * *

“Promise me that you will get me my son back.”   
  


“Of course Mr. Agreste I’ll do everything in my power to make sure Adrien comes back to his senses.” Said Lila 

“Do what you must Ms. Lila. You don’t have much time though before Adrien goes on maternity leave.”   
  


“I won’t fail you Mr. Agreste.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting this chapter bc Adrien is kinda of acting like Marinette.  
> So here’s the new chapter!

The rest of the first trimester was heavy on Adrien’s body. He became paranoid that his father would come and hurt his child. He was usually sitting in bed during his homework for school and video chatting with friends or talking to Luka.   
  
Luka tried to calm down his omega by distracting him with getting baby things. Marinette started making maternity clothes for him and getting him treats when his cravings got crazy. 

Luka swears that the baby has a sweet tooth like their mother. Adrien ate macaroons and other sweet things. One day, Luka found Adrien eating a whole container of vanilla frosting with crackers.

Ms. Couffaine fed him healthy foods to help his pregnancy thanks to Alya’s mother and her pregnancy food regimen. Alya record the rest of Adrien’s first trimester.

Second trimester was going well. Most of the Adrien’s classmates made sure that Adrien was comfortable. 

Adrien was walking back from his science class he saw Luka in front waiting for him. He noticed Lila was talking to him. Thanks to hormones, he immediately got jealous. He stormed other to where Luka and Lila was.   
  
“Oh my goodness Luka, thank you so much for giving me guitar lessons to help me with my friend’s benefit concert. You’re the best teacher!” Said Lila as she hugged the bi-colored haired alpha.   
  
Adrien saw red, he stepped between the two’s moment and cling onto Luka’s arm.

“Oh Adrien, I didn’t see you there.”  
  
“Lila, please don’t touch my boyfriend ever again.” 

“I was just giving Luka a hug. Don’t be over possessive Adrien.”

“Kitty, it’s fine. She was just thanking me for guitar lessons.” 

“See you around Luka!” Said Lila as she ran off.

Adrien and Luka were walking back home, when Lila called Luka. Just as soon as Luka was about to answer it. Adrien grabbed the bi-colored haired alpha's phone and hit the decline button. 

"Adrien why did you do that! Lila might need my help with something or needed to ask me a question."

"I don't like her! She had her hands on you!"

"Babe, for the second time..It was just a hug! Stop being so possessive over me!" Luka yelled,

Adrien insecurity kicked in, he began to cry. "Well maybe...you should just date her and leave me!" He yelled back and ran to the bridge above the Seine.

Adrien saw Andre's ice cream cart. He bought himself ice cream and ate it on a bench. 

"Mind if I join you?" Said Luka, Adrien turned away. 

"Kitten, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for being so over protective over you." 

They hugged, Luka noticed a little ice cream on his omega's lips. 

"Oh kitty, you got something on your lips. Let me get it for you." 

Luka kissed the blonde's lips and licked the creamy desert off. Adrien moaned.

Luka quickly carried Adrien and ran back to Liberty. Knowing that Adrien wouldn't last another second. 

They forgave each other all night. 

A week later, 

It was a month before Adrien's maternity leave. He was walking to the library for study period. When he heard Lila and another classmate talking to one another in front of him.

"I hope Adrien doesn’t mind Luka coming over tonight for another lesson. According to Luka he needs a break from Adrien." Said Lila 

“I bet he does. Adrien has always been under his father’s thumb and being consistent coddled by him. Now that Gabriel is out of his life he expects Luka to take care of him. Luka is barely taking care of himself he doesn’t need another person to care for much less two people to care for.”   
  
“Adrien is basically forcing Luka to coddle him 24/7. I mean if I was Luka, I would find any possible excuse to be busy.”   
  
The girls walked off, leaving Adrien in his thoughts.

Adrien knew that his desired of being coddled is not true but the whole Luka needed a break from him sounded true. Luka was coming home late a lot and barely saying anything to the omega. 

Adrien brushed it off. It wasn’t true. As soon as Jagged’s album is done. Luka will start pay attention to him.  
  
He kept walking to the library. ‘Lila is making up some lie. Luka needed a break from me is not true.’   
  
Then, why does Adrien look and feel so sad.

* * *

A couple of days later, 

It's was the weekend and Adrien felt into a pit of incredible horniness. Adrien got an the idea to dress-up and wait for his alpha. He got a green lolita apron dress with a big bow in the back right over his butt. He made cookies and got some frosting. 

He laid on the bed waiting.

He waited, waited, waited, and waited. It's almost midnight and no sign of Luka. Adrien had most of the cookies and was crying on the bed. Suddenly, Adrien heard Luka's voice. He brushed off his tears and went back to his pose. Luka rushed in, and went to his side where his music recording set was. 

He quickly started strumming his guitar. Not noticing the omega at all.

Adrien got up and tapped on Luka's shoulder. Luka shrugged him off. 

"Not now Adrien. I have to make an song for Jagged's new album." 

The alpha went back to playing the guitar. Adrien bowed his head, and silently left to go into the bathroom. He came back out gathered up some blankets and went to Juleka's room. 

And stayed there for the night and take care of his problem all alone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and Wash your hands everyone!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves


End file.
